The present invention relates in general to caseless ammunition and more particularly to a self-propelled projectile adapted for propulsion by means of combustion of a propellant charge at the base of the projectile.
Self-propelling projectiles heretofore known have been of the integrated self-contained type such as set forth in my copending patent application Ser. no. 42,854 filed June 2, 1970 upon an invention entitled "Self-Propelled Projectile For Firearms of Any Type". Such integrated projectiles despite their effectiveness have proven relatively unsatisfactory in production by reason of the necessity of interrelating the constituent components wherein relatively strict tolerances obtain. Furthermore, with such self-contained projectiles there is a certain sacrifice in versatility in that there is, perforce, a rigidity in the propulsive characteristics thereof as differentiated from projectiles being capable of manufacture with a multitude of predetermined propulsive characteristics. Thus, the present invention overcomes the fixedness heretofore accepted with self-propelling projectiles.